


Hawthorn

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Original Work
Genre: :D, Bonding via CHILDHOOD TRAUMA, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, No Stockholm Syndrome In This House We Redemption Arc Like Men, Original Fiction, Rabbits, Updated weekly, idiots to lovers, it's free it's a free book, my friend and I wrote a wholeass book, reliably so bc we wrote the whole thing already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: “If I had a gilded cage, I would never leave it.”“We always want what we cannot have. I wish to escape a place where I’m trapped, constantly looked upon with scorn, and you wish for me to shut up.”.Valainya worries too much, Elias always thought… but perhaps she’s right, just this once. Proven by the time a strange man appeared in his bedroom, throwing knives at his favourite chair and demanding he get into a sack, and Elias decided that this was the perfect candidate to be his knight.Noras has a simple life plan: get targets, get paid, stay alive another day, repeat. It’s worked since he was eight and he has no reason—and no opportunity—to stop now. (Un)Fortunately, his latest target, Prince Elias Osian Eugene Percival who-the-fuck-cares de Perez (The Fourth), seems to have other ideas.Batteries not included.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Hawthorn

A note, before you begin:

As you are about to see, Hawthorn has a rather unorthodox format. There’s a long story behind this format, but, in short, what began as a small, simple drabble to entertain two friends quickly escalated into something much bigger, and much more special, than either of us could have anticipated. C.D and I have poured all of our love (and much of our sanity) into these characters and their story, and we are so excited to share them — and all the works we’ve developed around them — with you. We only hope that you will come to love Elias and Noras, and their family, as much as we have. With that said, enjoy the prologue and first chapter~

\- Insomnia

**[Read Hawthorn on tapas for free!!](https://tapas.io/episode/1846662) ** **Updated weekly, because the story is complete!**


End file.
